


from inside the helmet

by Laitalee



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitalee/pseuds/Laitalee
Summary: looking inside Mando's head, from season 1
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. start

Diario di bordo, Razor Crest.  
In partenza da Nevarro.  
Depositato gli ultimi catturati.  
Karga non aveva più molto da darmi, a parte un caso molto particolare... un ricercato senza nessun dettaglio di riconoscimento, a parte l'età (50 anni) e un tracker, niente altro. E il committente è un maledetto imp. Non mi va molto di lavorare per quella gentaglia, ma paga in Beskar, e bene, a quanto dice. Non mi fido granché, ma è il Beskar che queste canaglie hanno rubato alla mia gente. Spetta a noi di diritto, non agli imperiali.  
Sono quasi arrivato.  
Quattro giorni dopo.  
Ce l'ho fatta, sono sul viaggio di ritorno verso Nevarro.  
E' stata un'impresa assurda.  
Ho trovato un anziano Ugnaught che ha deciso di aiutarmi, al mio arrivo, perché non voleva più cacciatori di taglie nella sua valle, ed è stato preziosissimo. Avrei tanto voluto accettasse di farmi da aiutante sulla Razor Crest, e ne avrei bisogno, ma a quanto ho capito è stato uno schiavo imp, e si è guadagnato la sua libertà dopo un lungo e gravoso servizio, e ora vuole solo farsi gli affari suoi. Lo comprendo, infine.  
Ho recuperato la mia preda, grazie anche a un droide cacciatore... che ho terminato, alla fine. Quel coso maledetto voleva uccidere la preda, ed è... un bambino. Un cosetto verde, tutto orecchie, delle dimensioni di un neonato umano, anche se sa camminare e va a caccia di rospi, a quanto ho visto. La sua specie deve vivere secoli, se lui a 50 anni sembra così piccolo. E' un maschio, l'ho verificato quando ha dovuto andare in bagno. E' capace di far da sé, ma poi devo lavarlo io, perché malgrado sia capace di trattenersi, non sa pulirsi.  
E' talmente strano... ha una peluria biancastra sulla testa e sulle orecchie, e fa dei buffi suoni. Ed è dotato di poteri magici.  
Ho avuto un contrattempo con dei maledetti jawa, mi hanno smontato la Razor Crest, e ho dovuto chiedere l'aiuto dell'Ugnaught per ritrovare i pezzi. Ha contrattato per me, che avrei preferito farli tutti fuori, ma erano oggettivamente troppi, ed ho accettato di uccidere un Mudhorn e dar loro il suo uovo, in cambio dei pezzi dell'astronave.  
Il bestione dannato mi ha quasi ucciso. E' stato il bambino a salvarmi. Non so come ci sia riuscito, ma ha sollevato a mezz'aria il Mudhorn, stordendolo, dopo che mi aveva caricato un paio di volte, danneggiando seriamente il piastrone pettorale della mia armatura, e io sono riuscito ad accoltellare il bestione alla gola e ucciderlo.  
Non ho mai visto nessuno far niente del genere, sono ancora sbalordito.  
Un affaretto così piccolo con un potere così grande... e gli deve essere costato tantissimo: si è addormentato quasi subito, e si è svegliato quando siamo partiti.  
Perché lo ha fatto? Per quale ragione ha voluto salvarmi la vita, correndo un rischio così grande? Lo ha fatto istintivamente?  
Non lo so. C'è qualcosa di molto profondo in quegli occhioni, una consapevolezza, non so davvero cosa pensare di quella creaturina.  
Chissà che cosa vogliono da lui gli imperiali... spero solo non vogliano fargli male. Non mi sembra giusto che un essere così piccolo sia nelle mani di quella gente.  
Non è affar mio, lo so. La regola è sempre la stessa, fai il tuo dovere, consegna la prede, prendi il prezzo e dimentica.  
Questa è la via.  
Eppure...


	2. in fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din ha ripreso il bambino dalle mani degli Imperiali, ma ora non sa cosa fare.

Diario di bordo, Razor Crest  
Che ho fatto...   
Cosa mi ha preso?   
Non potevo lascialo là. Davvero, non potevo.   
Ho portato il bambino al committente, che mi ha pagato con una quantità esorbitante di Beskar. L'ho portato all'Armaiola, presso la Tribù, e visto che la mia era andata praticamente distrutta, ha rifatto integralmente l'armatura, ed è riuscita anche a tenere del Beskar per i Trovatelli. Alcuni sono venuti a guardare mentre forgiava, ed è stato bello vederli entusiasmarsi mentre lavorava. Ho avuto qualche scambio con Paz Visla, in merito all'origine del metallo, visto che l'ho ricevuto da un ex Imp, ma io non trovo sbagliato riportare il Beskar ai Mandaloriani, se non fai niente di male per averlo.   
Forse è stato in quel momento però che qualcosa ha cominciato a suonarmi male, per il bambino.   
Ho cominciato a chiedermi di nuovo cosa gli avrebbero fatto, perché una creatura così piccola e indifesa dovesse valere così tanto per i maledetti imperiali da mandare praticamente tutta la Gilda a cercarlo. Già, perché non c'eravamo solo io e il droide cacciatore, a cercarlo. Quando sono tornato da Karga, dopo la Riforgiatura, gli ho chiesto quanti erano stati mandati a caccia del bambino, e mi ha detto che aveva letteralmente mandato tutti i cacciatori della Gilda, a inseguire quella preda.   
Ho cercato di non pensarci, è la regola. Niente domande. Dimentica.   
Mi sono fatto dare altro lavoro, e stavo andando via, ma mi sono fermato.   
Mentre lo portavo a Nevarro, quel cosetto ha svitato la manopola del motore, a quanto pare gli piaceva giocare con quella sfera luccicante. Non l'avevo ancora riavvitata, e quando ho allungato la mano per partire, ho trovato lo stelo nudo, la vite spoglia. Ho preso la manopola, e mentre la riavvitavo, ho sentito come se qualcosa mi fosse esploso in petto. Non potevo.   
No, non potevo lasciare quella piccola creatura innocente agli Imperiali, non dopo che mi aveva anche salvato la vita. Glielo dovevo, dovevo salvare la sua.   
A quanto pare ho fatto appena in tempo.   
Mi sono appostato sul tetto, e ho intercettato il cliente e qualcun altro che decidevano di terminarlo, come se fosse solo un oggetto.   
Sono entrato nel covo degli Imperiali, ho preso il bambino e sono uscito. C'erano solo stormtroopers, è stato fin troppo facile.   
Quando sono uscito però mi sono trovato tutta la Gilda addosso. Non so come siano riusciti a saperlo così in fretta, forse i tracker si sono riaccesi, non so dire, o c'era una spia di Karga che mi ha visto, ma in breve mi hanno circondato e minacciato di morte, se non restituivo la preda.   
Ho pensato onestamente che stessero per uccidermi. Mi sono ritrovato a guardare negli occhi il bambino, a vedere l'assoluta   
fiducia che riponeva in me, nelle mie capacità, e ho deciso che sarei morto, piuttosto che permettere a quella gente di fargli del male. Non so come ne sarei uscito, ma la Tribù è uscita allo scoperto, quando hanno sentito il caos che era esploso nel bazar, proprio sopra la nostra entrata segreta, e sono usciti tutti a difendermi. Una dozzina di Mandaloriani volanti, uno più agguerrito dell'altro, persino Paz Visla è arrivato, e hanno steso i cacciatori, permettendomi di fuggire. Spero che nessuno sia caduto, per colpa mia... e che siano riusciti ad andarsene su un altro pianeta, più tranquillo. Dovrò cercarli, appena le acque saranno tornate tranquille.   
Karga mi aspettava alla nave, e l'ho fatto fuori, prima di partire. Sfumata la mia primaria fonte di reddito, a quanto pare, ma ci sono altri lavori da fare, per un Mandaloriano.   
Ora sto andando verso Sorgan, un pianeta per lo più disabitato e boscoso. Sembra un posto tranquillo. Aspetteremo che ritorni la calma e poi potrò decidere cosa fare con questo bambino...   
Ora sta dormendo, sul sedile posteriore. Ha la pallina dei comandi in mano, e russa leggermente. Gli ho dato da mangiare, adora il brodo di pesce, a quanto pare. L'ho lavato di nuovo, e ha delle buffe pieghe sulle caviglie e sui polsi, perché è paffuto e morbido, ed il pelo biancastro che lo copre si arricciola quando è bagnato. Ha fatto dei buffi suoni, qando l'ho messo in acqua calda, e visto che mi ero tolto i guanti per lavarlo, ha preso una delle mie dita e l'ha tenuta per un po' tra le sue zampine, guardandomi. E' una strana sensazione, mi fa sentire esposto, come se vedesse oltre il casco.   
Sono stanco. Non nascondo di avere anche un po' di timore, per il futuro. Ho sfidato la Gilda, ora ci cercheranno ovunque. A cosa mi sono esposto? Che rischi sto facendo correre alla mia Tribù, solo per l'istinto che mi ha spinto a proteggere questo piccoletto?   
Eppure non posso lasciare un trovatello nelle mani di chi vorrebbe ucciderlo. E' contro il Credo, se lo avessero fatto con me sarei morto.   
Questa è la Via.


	3. la barba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un brevissimo intermezzo

Si sveglia nel cuore della notte, su Sorgan, il pianeta boscoso e dimenticato che ha scelto per nascondersi con il piccolo, e ora è in questo villaggio con Cara Dune, a cercare di sconfiggere i predoni che li affliggono. Sono tutti andati a dormire, solo lui è sveglio. Ha sentito un rumore ed è scattato in piedi, solo per scoprire che è uno degli animali domestici di Omera, una specie di felino, che si è infilato nella culla del bambino per dormire. Controlla che non stia facendo del male al piccoletto, e guarda la strana coppia dormire acciambellata. Mette a posto la coperta, rimboccandola attorno alle membra paffute del piccolo cosetto, e lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso, sentendo qualcosa di caldo in petto. Non ha rimesso l'elmo, così si porta una mano al viso, si carezza la scarsa barba e i baffi che crescono sempre più folti del resto, decidendo che forse può approfittare del momento per andare al pozzo a radersi, prima che tutta la peluria gli dia troppo fastidio. Non lo sa, ma Cara Dune è altrettanto insonne, ed è sulla porta dell'altro fienile in cui l'hanno ospitata, e quando lo vede passare, pensa che sia solo un altro abitante del villaggio. Del resto, come potrebbe riconoscere nell'uomo alto e vestito solo di un paio di pantaloni di cotone e una maglietta il Mandaloriano che è abituata a vedere coperto di beskar dalla testa ai piedi?

Il giorno dopo, Cara torna ad addestrare i villeggianti con il bastone, mentre Din cerca di far progressi con le armi da fuoco. E' un'impresa, la sola che sappia sparare è Omera, e lui e Cara condividono spotchka e preoccupazioni, la sera, ma cercano di essere incoraggianti. Non sarà facile, per niente


	4. il dilettante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> su tatooine, a caccia di guai

Diario di bordo, Razor Crest.   
Ho dovuto lasciare Sorgan e ho portato con me il bambino. Avevo pensato di poterlo lasciare là, con quella gente così ospitale e la gentile Omera, che lo vezzeggiava come un figlio, ma un cacciatore di taglie ci ha trovato grazie a un tracciante ed è stato solo grazie a Cara Dune, se non ha ucciso il piccoletto. Ho avuto un altro cacciatore addosso, mentre eravamo in viaggio, e sono stato costretto ad atterrare su Tatooine. La donna da cui sono atterrato ora sta facendo riparazioni, ma devo trovarmi un lavoro, se voglio pagarla senza attingere alle mie scorte, e non so quanto lavoro ci sia su questo pianeta. Mos Eisley è un postaccio, per quanto ne so, magari riesco a ricavare qualcosa.   
Più tardi.   
Ho incrociato un dilettante, un certo Toro Calican che vuole entrare nella Gilda, ed è sulle tracce di Fennec Shand. Da solo non ha nessuna speranza di catturarla, o di sopravvivere all'incontro, quella è un'assassina specializzata e molto rinomata, in certi ambienti. Io stesso non sono sicuro che riuscirei a prenderla da solo, ma magari in due abbiamo qualche possibilità in più. Ho fatto scorta di armi, ho dato da mangiare al mostriciattolo e sto aspettando che il pivello venga a prendermi...   
*si ferma, distratto dai rumori del piccolino che tenta di arrampicarsi sul tavolo su cui sta scrivendo. Lo solleva e lo fa sedere di fronte a se, prima di riprendere il tablet e ricominciare*  
Questa strana creatura mi lascia sempre più sbalordito. E' senziente, capisce cosa gli dico, anche se non parla. E talvolta ho l'impressione che mi capisca in un senso più profondo, mi guarda come se potesse addirittura vedere oltre l'elmo. Mi fa sentire scoperto. Chissà se tra le sue capacità magiche c'è anche la telepatia? Non ne sarei interamente stupito. Ma non sono sicuro che il Cliente lo sappia, pareva essere più interessato al suo dna che alle sue capacità. Eppure è una creatura così innocente, come si può pensare ad ucciderlo?   
Imperiali. Avrebbero fatto fuori anche me, con i loro maledetti droidi, se mi avessero trovato, quel giorno. Per mia fortuna furono i Mandaloriani a trovarmi, ed a loro devo la mia vita. Non permetterò a nessuno di far male a questo bambino.   
*mentre lo scrive, sente un calore nuovo nel petto. Non lo vuole ammettere, ma si sta affezionando con estrema velocità al piccolino, anche se lo chiama mostriciattolo, nelle sue note. Alza lo sguardo dal tablet, e allunga una mano all'esserino, che sta giocando con uno dei suoi guanti. Allunga la mano, e il piccolino gli prende un dito con un versetto deliziato, prima di guardarlo negli occhi con quello sguardo così intenso da dargli i brividi.*  
Sei una strana creatura, bimbo... non so proprio che faremo tu ed io, insieme. Lo dovremo scoprire strada facendo, mi sa.   
*non pensa di poter mai addestrare una creatura così piccola e fragile come un Mandaloriano, sa fin troppo bene quanto sia duro l'allenamento, ma per ora non ha ancora pensato a cosa fare di lui, a parte portarselo dietro e proteggerlo. Solo questo basta a dargli un senso, una direzione.   
Una via.   
Questa è la via? Si chiede, mentre sorride invisibile sotto il casco.*


	5. in partenza

Tatooine, banchina di Peli Motto. 

Il Mandaloriano ha dovuto uccidere il cacciatore di taglie dilettante, quando ha cercato di tradirlo e consegnarlo alla Gilda, e sta pagando i lavori al meccanico, il quale ha ripreso in braccio il piccoletto verde, per salutarlo. 

"Hey, sorcetto!" Gli dice, carezzandogli le ampie orecchie verdi. "Se ripassate di qua dimmelo se questo tizio in scatola ti tratta male, eh? Gli diamo una bella lezione!" Si gira verso il Mandaloriano. "Vedi di trattarlo bene, eh? Ti ho caricato anche del brodino e della carne con le ossa, per il piccoletto, sembra apprezzare quando può sgranocchiare qualcosa."  
"Grazie." dice Din, annuendo. "Mi servirà... Mangia molto più di me, anche se non so dove lo mette." commenta, un barlume di sorriso sul volto nascosto.   
"Certo che deve mangiare, deve crescere, vero piccolino? Chissà come diventa grande... non ho mai visto nulla del genere. Tu, Mando?"   
L'uomo scuote la testa, mentre perquisisce il cadavere di Toro Calican, sottranedo soldi, armi e munizioni. Lascerà tutto alla donna, in cambio del lavoro e dei rifornimenti che gli ha fatto. Non solo le riparazioni, ma anche i rifornimenti che le aveva chiesto. Hanno un altro lungo viaggio davanti, e Mando ha ben poche idee su cosa fare prossimamente. Ha dovuto lasciare il cadavere di Fennec Shand nel deserto, perché non può reclamare il premio, visto che è un disertore della Gilda, e l'alternativa è palesemente attraversare il confine tra cacciatori e prede e diventare attivamente un malfattore. Niente di nuovo, sospira tra sè, lo è già stato, ai tempi dell'Impero, ma sperava di essersi lasciato quel periodo alle spalle.   
E' talmente distratto dai progetti ancora fumosi che sta inseguendo da non aver sentito la domanda di Peli, che lo tocca su un braccio per ripetere la domanda.   
"Ti ho chiesto, hai mai visto qualcuno come lui, Mando?"  
"Eh? Ah, no. Mai visto. So solo che ha 50 anni, ed è... " Sorride di nuovo, guardando il bambino tra le braccia della donna. Sta sorridendo anche lui, e ha cominciato a farlo quando Mando lo ha fissato. "Molto buffo."   
"Cinquant'anni?? E' quasi più vecchio di me! Non ci credo... ma come lo hai avuto? Non è che si trovano sotto le piante, i bambini, nemmeno questo, anche se è color cavoletto."  
Mando sbuffa.   
"Una lunga storia, Peli... non ne vuoi sapere i dettagli, fidati. Diciamo che ora che l'ho trovato, non posso abbandonarlo. E' contro la mia religione, abbandonare i bambini."   
"Seh, l'ho saputo. Va bene, non raccontarmi altro, non c'è bisogno. Se capiti di nuovo su Tatooine, sappi che qua c'è posto per tutti e due, va bene?" Gli dice, tornando a vezzeggiare il bambino, prima di metterglielo tra le mani.   
Mando fa un cenno con il capo di ringraziamento, poi sale sulla Razor Crest e chiude il portellone, salendo infine alla postazione di navigazione. Accende tutto e decolla, imposta le coordinate per l'orbita e solo allora si gira a guardare il bambino, che aveva posato sul sedile posteriore. Svita la manopola del motore e si la da al piccoletto, che si illumina in un sorrisone.  
Mando lo fissa pensoso, sospira e poi gli parla, come se potesse capirlo.   
"Forse ho una mezza idea di dove andare, sai... un tizio che conoscevo potrebbe ancora darmi lavoro, se non mi fa fuori appena mi vede. Possiamo provare, ma ho una brutta sensazione su questa cosa, te lo dico."  
Il piccolo lo guarda, indeciso. Fa un versetto, una specie di miagolio, che Din decide di interpretare come un incoraggiamento. Annuisce, prende il piccolino e scende al piano inferiore.   
"Domani lo chiamo... ma ora è tardi, ho fame e ho bisogno di una lunga doccia. La maledetta sabbia di quel pianeta è riuscita a entrarmi dappertutto e non vedo l'ora di levarmi l'armatura di dosso. Per questo, mi dispiace, ma tu devi startene per un po' a dormire nella culla, solo soletto. Vero che non mi smonti tutto?" Gli dice, mentre lo deposita nella culla, e la chiude.   
Con un sospiro, sfila il casco, lo posa sul tavolo e con lentezza comincia a smontarsi l'armatura di dosso. Come sempre, la sensazione è di diventare leggero e fragile, malgrado il fisico muscoloso e atletico che la protezione di beskar nasconde, e quando si ritrova nudo davanti allo specchio, nel bagno, controlla le nuove ferite e le contusioni. Era da un po' che non ne aggiungeva di nuove, pensa, e quella sul fianco probabilmente gli darà un po' di insonnia, ragiona, mentre si infila nella doccia.   
No, quella gliela darà il pensiero del futuro, decide. Non è per niente una buona idea, quella di chiamare Ranzar Malk, ma non gli viene in mente altro, per ora.


End file.
